Diagnostic systems are used by technicians and professionals in a diverse variety of industries. For example, in the automotive, trucking, heavy equipment, and aircraft industries, diagnostic test systems provide for vehicle onboard computer fault or trouble code display, interactive diagnostics, muitiscope and multimeter functions, and electronic service manuals. In the medical industry, diagnostic systems provide for monitoring body functions and diagnosis of medical conditions, as well as system diagnostics to detect anomalies in the medical equipment.
Diagnostic systems have a disadvantage in that the textual instructions can seem tedious or difficult to understand or interpret. At some point, the technician seeking to identify a point of failure or fault within a complex system may need to scroll through many pages of electrical schematics in order to identify potential points of failure and, after doing so, perform tedious manual measurements of each design element so identified in order to determine which components are not performing within an applicable tolerance.